


two can't keep a secret

by 5ataen



Series: a little secrecy never hurt anyone [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bang Chan is Whipped, Bang Chan is a Sweetheart, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Established Relationship, Fluff, Lee Felix (Stray Kids) is Whipped, Lee Felix (Stray Kids) is a Little Shit, M/M, Secret Relationship, but not really, chan is an orientation leader, college orientation, felix is a freshman in his group, jeongin isn't in this i'm so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:55:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25428034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5ataen/pseuds/5ataen
Summary: Chan and Felix started dating when Felix was in his first year of high school. And now, Felix was now about to start his freshman year of university.They're still together, and it's not really a secret that they are.But, it's not exactly out in the open either.or, felix doesn't tell his new friends that he's dating chan, just because he finds it funny that no one seems to be making the obvious connections.russiantranslationnow available!
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix
Series: a little secrecy never hurt anyone [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841809
Comments: 15
Kudos: 312





	two can't keep a secret

**Author's Note:**

> see series notes for notes on where this universe is set.
> 
> i would also like to mention that i have not and did not go to college/university and also do not have plans on going, but i have gone and completed tertiary education. it just isn't called college and i don't have a degree (i went to a polytechnic to get a diploma, very common practice here). so this story does have some of my own personal experiences as an orientation leader.
> 
> jeongin is also sadly not in this bc he's not in uni yet in this story's timeline i'm so sorry :((
> 
> lastly, this story is just good old chanlix fluff hehe it's all very feelgood, i promise. i would never write chanlix angst this ship is like my feelgood ship hehe i hope you enjoy this piece and i hope you finish this story with a light heart :)

Felix mentally rolled his eyes as he walked through the admin building and up to the assigned hall for the Arts department's freshmen orientation and stood in the registration line, thoroughly exasperated that the university was making all their freshmen go through a three-day orientation programme, complete with icebreakers and orientation leaders.

They were university students. Some freshmen were even kind of highkey adults. Why the heck do they need to go through an orientation programme?

His roommate, Jisung, seemed to share his sentiments. But Felix was convinced it had more to do with how crowds made the other freshman nervous rather than just finding the _idea_ of orientation dumb.

Move-in day was yesterday (also the first day of orientation), and Felix would be lying if he said he wasn’t nervous about the concern of not getting along well with his new roommate. But the second he and Jisung started talking, they just hit it off and couldn’t stop. By the end of the day, it felt like they had known each other for years rather than a few hours.

“Hey, Sung-ah, you alright?” Felix asked the male beside him.

“Y-yeah, I’ll get used to it, don’t worry too much about me.” Jisung replied shakily, small smile present on his lips. Felix just nodded in reply, unsure of how to soothe the anxious boy and afraid that he would only make his anxieties worse, and the two continued waiting in silence.

Felix and Jisung stepped up to the makeshift registration desk, and Felix mentally sighed when the girl at registration desk practically chirped "you're in group 4!", Jisung had gotten group 9, at him after she had him key in all his information on the laptop in front of her. Felix honestly thought she was way too chipper for 9 in the morning the Saturday before university formally started. The two roommates entered the hall and were met with upperclassmen, Felix guessed, wearing deep purple shirts that had the School of Arts logo printed on the left chest patch with the word 'LEADER' below it, welcoming them with bright and warm smiles and directing them to where their assigned group was. Orientation leaders, evidently.

As he made his way to where group 4 was sat in a neatly formed line on the hall floor, he had just split away from Jisung, he couldn't help the big, giddy smile that slowly overtook his features at the sight of the male that was holding up the "Group 4" sign. The ash brunette upperclassman caught his gaze, and returned the smile. Felix really couldn't believe his luck; he somehow managed to get Bang Chan as his orientation leader.

Luck really decided to bless him his long-time boyfriend as his orientation leader.

Perhaps, freshmen orientation wasn't going to be so stupid after all.

It wasn't a surprise that Felix was in the same university and same department as Chan. Chan was with Felix as the younger male mulled over his choices of what to study and where, Chan was there when Felix decided to apply to the same university and same department as Chan (except Felix enrolled in Dance while Chan was in Music Production), and Chan was there when Felix got his acceptance letter, equally overjoyed.

It also wasn't a surprise that Chan was an orientation leader. The brunette had been heavily involved with the student council ever since he was a freshman himself, and often volunteered to help out in events like these, either by planning them or taking part in them or sometimes both. Felix was also the first person Chan came to whenever he wanted to complain about being so involved, but loving it too much to stop being so involved.

The week or two leading up to the 3-day freshmen orientation programme, Chan had been insanely busy and the two barely saw each other, and it would be a lie to say that Felix wasn't whiny in that period of time. To placate him, Chan often made off-handed comments like "maybe you'll end up in my group, pixie, and we can be gross in front of everyone in the council as payback for keeping me away from you so much". Felix had replied with something like "that better be the case or i'm coming for everyone's kneecaps", and Chan simply laughed.

And then here they were, a week or two later, actually together in a group out of sheer luck.

Or maybe Chan pulled some strings, Felix wouldn’t know.

Felix sat on the floor with his group, keeping quiet. Some of the others in his group had started to talk to each other, making awkward small talk. Felix wasn’t exactly shy or antisocial, he just wasn’t all that confident in sparking up conversations, especially not in Korean. Sure, he’s lived in Korea for a few years now, but he felt that he was definitely still lacking a little in the language. The CSATs were honestly hell with how so many of the questions were phrased and Felix was just thankful that his portfolio was strong enough to carry him through university applications and he passed the audition to get into the school's dance programme. Point is, Felix was always scared of making mistakes when speaking, and he definitely didn’t need to accidentally offend anyone, especially not a stranger.

The guy beside him was equally quiet, but he looked like he wanted to talk, Felix could feel it.

“Hey, my name’s Hyunjin. Nice to meet you.” The guy suddenly said, finally deciding to just make conversation.

“Oh, uh, hey, I’m Felix. It’s nice to meet you too.” Felix introduced himself, a little awkwardly.

“Felix? Oh, you’re not Korean?” The guy, Hyunjin, asked.

“Oh, I am, but I grew up in Australia. My family only came back to Korea a few years ago.” Felix explained.

“Oh, Australia!” Hyunjin reacted excitedly. “How’s it like over there? Is it really as hot as they say it is?” Hyunjin asked.

“Yeah, the summer especially gets swelteringly hot. But we actually also do have the other three seasons, it’s just not very obvious. Some places even get snow, but not Sydney though.” Felix explained.

“Australia gets snow? That’s so cool, I never knew that.” Hyunjing replied, sounding genuinely amazed. Felix smiled, nodding his head and muttering a small ‘yeah’.

Suddenly, Felix felt a weight on his head. His hand shot up instinctively to get whatever it was off his head, but when he felt what felt like someone’s hand, he looked up to see Chan smiling down at him widely. Chan ruffled his hair as he squat down to be eye-level with the two freshies.

“I like the orange hair, it suits you very much.” Chan complimented, taking his hand off of Felix’s head. Felix blushed.

“Thanks, hyung.” Felix mumbled, feeling a little flustered.

“It’s nice to see that you two are making friends with each other, I was scared I would have to force you two to talk to _someone_.” Chan laughed. Hyunjin only smiled, that awkward reaction you give when you don’t know how to reply to someone.

“Don’t overreact, hyung. You know how I am.” Felix mumbled, a little whiney.

“Yeah, yeah, I know.” Chan smiled, turning to face Felix again and lifting his hand to caress Felix’s head again. “But you really should stop being so conscious over your Korean. It’s fine now, it wasn’t the mess that it was back when you first came here.” Chan teased.

“If you’re just here to tease me, then just leave.” Felix whined, lightly pushing Chan away. Chan laughed at his obviously weak attempts.

“Alright, alright. I’ll leave you two to make friends then.” Chan laughed as he stood and walked away, going to engage the other freshmen in the group.

“You know our orientation leader?” Hyunjin asked, eyebrow raised.

“Oh, Chan hyung?” Felix asked, and Hyunjin nodded. “Yeah, we’ve been neighbours ever since my family moved back here, and were from the same high school.” Felix explained.

“Oh, that’s kinda cool. Must be nice to already have a friend before even starting uni. All of my friends went to different universities.” Hyunjin commented, sounding just a tad bit sad.

“Hey, you don’t have to sound so sad, I’ll be your friend!” Felix smiled widely, and Hyunjin returned the gesture.

“Oh, I never asked what you were majoring in.” Hyunjin said, realising he had forgotten to ask.

“I’m in dance! How about you?” Felix replied, and Hyunjin beamed.

“I’m in dance too!” Hyunjin said excitedly.

“Do you live in the dorms too? Or do you live off campus?” Felix asked.

“Yeah, I live in the dorms.” Hyunjin nodded. “Hall 812, room 806.” Hyunjin further explained, and Felix visibly lit up.

“No way! I’m in 812, too! Room 814.” Felix exclaimed, and Hyunjin laughed.

“We really were meant to be, huh.” Hyunjin laughed gleefully, Felix looking equally gleeful.

“Let’s walk back to the dorms later, I’ll introduce you to my roommate; I think anyone would be happy to make at least few friends before the semester formally starts.” Felix offered.

“Sounds like a plan.” Hyunjin smiled.

“Good morning freshmen!” Suddenly, a girl wearing the orientation leader shirt went on stage, greeting the students in the hall. Everyone quietened down as they listened to the girl on the stage.

Felix sat where he was, smiling. He’s got his boyfriend _and_ he’s already made new friends.

Yeah, it looks like university won’t be too bad.

Orientation went on like any other. Their leaders first introduced themselves to their groups, group 4 got Chan, of course, and another junior named Sana. She was one of Chan’s closer friends in university, Felix had even met her once. He honestly already loved her just with that one meeting alone, she was just so happy and cheery. She also treated him really well, like he was her actual younger brother, which was nice.

They played a few icebreakers before they proceeded with going on a tour through the Arts school, and as they toured the school, the two leaders also told the freshmen their own personal stories, school traditions, and told them about the basics of campus life. They even mentioned something about the tradition of underclassmen-upperclassmen joint projects, telling the freshmen that it was something to look forward to.

However, after two hours, once they were done with the Arts school tour, the two leaders gathered the group at a less congested area and told them that they were taking the group to the little town 10 minutes away from the university for lunch. The group bristled with excitement as they made their way to the town.

Once there, the two leaders briefly showed the freshmen around the town and pointed out the main areas of the town, and then they let the freshmen off to go explore by themselves, or if they wanted to they could just join the two leaders for lunch for the whole lunch hour.

“Hey, Felix, wanna get something to eat before we explore a little?” Hyunjin asked from beside Felix. Felix quickly fixed his gaze over to Chan, seeing him being spoken to by some of the girls in the group. Felix had heard some of the girls in the group talk about how attractive they found his boyfriend, and evidently some of them had stuck around to try and chat with Chan. And Chan, ever the sweetheart, was entertaining them all. Sana, who was looking at the interaction with a teasing smile on her lips, suddenly caught Felix’s gaze. The older woman’s smile turned wide as she happily gave Felix a little wave. Felix smiled and waved back, snickering as he quickly turned his attention back to Hyunjin.

“Yes, of course, let’s.” Felix replied as he linked arms with Hyunjin, the pair heading to a little café that caught their eye. The pair quickly ordered and settled down, enjoying the food in front of them.

“Chan sunbaenim seems pretty popular.” Hyunjin commented offhandedly, and Felix scoffed.

“Please, don’t call him sunbaenim, he hates it when people call him that. Just call him Chan hyung.” Felix informed. “Anyway, he always has been popular, ever since high school.” Felix replied as he took a bite out of his sandwich.

“Really?” Hyunjin asked, and Felix hummed in confirmation. “Makes sense though, he _is_ handsome, and he seems kind enough. I think I also heard some of the girls say that he’s known as the campus heartthrob.” Hyunjin added, and Felix almost choked because he really badly wanted to laugh.

“Channie hyung’s that popular? That some of the freshmen already know him as the heartthrob?” Felix asked instead.

“I guess so.” Hyunjin shrugged as he too took a bite of his own sandwich.

“Well, he is a very sweet guy. I guess I’m not too surprised that he’s rather popular.” Felix said. “Too bad he’s taken though, all his admirers don’t stand a chance.” Felix added, internally gloating a little. Hyunjin’s eyebrows shot up.

“Oh, he isn’t single?” Hyunjin asked, and Felix nodded.

“Why, did you want to ask him out too?” Felix teased, but he really hoped Hyunjin would say no. It would be really awkward if his new friend liked his boyfriend. It would be awkward bringing up the fact that said partner of his crush is actually in front of him.

Hyunjin, thankfully, shook his head though. “No, no. He’s seems sweet and all but he isn’t really my type.” Hyunjin said.

“Ooh, does Hyunjinnie have a thing for bad boys then?” Felix teased further, a little more lax knowing that Hyunjin hadn’t fallen for Chan’s charms. He really hoped Hyunjin would find out he and Chan were dating soon, to diminish all chances of him falling for Chan. He wasn’t going to tell him yet though. Having a little secrecy was always funny, more so because Chan was usually the one suffering the short end of the stick.

Hyunjin only scoffed. “No, not bad boys." Hyunjin shook his head. "The opposite, actually. I like cute boys better. Mostly because just _imagine_ the visuals we would be serving.” Hyunjin said, and Felix laughed.

“You’re... not gonna ask questions? About the, cute ‘boy’ thing?” Hyunjin asked, a few beats of silence later. He seemed visibly more nervous now. To soothe him, Felix only raised an eyebrow.

“Why should I?” Felix asked.

“Because… I’m a guy, and I just said my type is a cute guy.” Hyunjin replied, shaking his leg, a nervous habit.

“So? I have a boyfriend myself, why would I ask questions?” Felix revealed, and the way the almost instantaneous calm and relief that washed over the boy across him put his heart at ease. But, Hyunjin immediately sat up straight in excitement right after.

“Wait, you have a boyfriend? How long have you two been dating? Can I see a picture of him?” Hyunjin shot out, rapid fire. Felix only laughed.

“Yeah, his name is Chris, we’ve been dating since I was in my first year of high school. And no, you can’t see him. I’m shy.” Felix lied, deciding to not let the cat out of the bag just yet. It seemed like it was going to be fun watching Hyunjin try to make the connections himself.

Hyunjin only whined like a petulant child, and the two continued to eat in relative calm, with Hyunjin only asking “why not” a few times.

The two freshmen finished eating rather quickly, and they immediately went out to explore the quaint little town. They enjoyed just taking in all the sights and familiarising themselves with it. It had a few places to eat and a few small shops, including a cute little stationery shop and a bookstore for used books, where they saw a few course textbooks. The bookstore was probably popular with the university students. Felix had come to the town once or twice with Chan, but they only ever ate in one of the restaurants and then left right away to go somewhere else.

Speaking of the cute little stationery store, Felix and Hyunjin were currently stuck inside of it, distracted by all the cute stuff it sold. Felix took a quick glance at his phone and realised that they only had about 10 minutes left until the group had to gather again to go back to the campus. “Hey I’m gonna go step out for a while.” Felix informed Hyunjin, who only hummed disinterestedly, too distracted.

Felix exited the shop and scanned his immediate surroundings, checking to see if Chan was around, just in case. Felix wasn’t sure when would be the next time he would get to spend any type of quality time with Chan, and it had already been a week since they last saw each other due to the sheer busyness that the upcoming start of the semester brought to both boys. Felix terribly missed Chan.

Felix was about to message the older boy where he was when he spotted Chan sitting at one of the outdoor tables at the café he and Hyunjin had gotten lunch at, using his phone. From where he was at the entrance of the stationery store, the café was a little obscured by another building, but it was still visible due to the crack between buildings an alley provided.

Felix smiled as he made a beeline towards where his boyfriend was sat. There was a cup of an iced drink in front of the man, if Felix had to guess it was probably some fruit juice since Chan hated the taste of caffeine, and another cup across him, but the chair was empty. Felix made a wild guess that it was probably Sana’s, the older girl probably went off to somewhere. Not wanting to be rude just in case Sana returned, Felix proceeded to pull a chair from an adjacent table over to the table and plop down unceremoniously onto it beside Chan, shocking him, his head shooting up. Felix thoroughly enjoyed the shocked face Chan gave him, but he enjoyed the look of pure adoration his boyfriend gave him a second later more, his smile wide.

“Well, hello there my little pixie.” Chan smiled, and Felix absolutely melted. “Enjoying yourself so far?” Chan asked, putting his phone in his pocket. Felix smiled as he nodded, before it was replaced with a pout.

“Channie I want smooches.” Felix complained, puffing his cheeks up to make sure what he was doing was super effective against Chan. And it worked, because all Chan did was laugh at the cuteness in front of him, before leaning forward to place a quick peck on the younger’s pout.

Chan was a weak man, but if it was for Felix it didn’t matter.

Felix absolutely beamed after getting his kiss. It had been way too long ever since they spent time with each other.

“Hey, lovebirds, be more aware of your surroundings. Some of the other freshies could have seen you two.” A voice suddenly said, shocking Chan and Felix, making the couple turn towards the source. It was Sana, teasing smirk gracing her lips.

“Gosh, Sana, you scared us.” Chan breathed, making the girl laugh as she took her seat again.

“Don’t go around breaking girls’ hearts before the semester even starts, Channie. I’ve already heard some of the girls in our group gushing about how handsome you are and how you’re “definitely boyfriend material”.” Sana teased, making her voice sound dreamy at the end to imitate the girls. Chan flushed, still not used to compliments no matter how many he got, and Felix only laughed.

“I mean, they aren’t wrong,” Felix laughed as he turned back to face Chan and cupped his face, only to squish the junior’s cheeks. “My Channie is very handsome and there’s no doubt that he’s boyfriend material, I wouldn’t have stayed with him for so long if he wasn’t.” Felix teased, and Chan whined as he gently took a hold of Felix’s wrists to make him stop squishing his cheeks.

Sana laughed brightly at the sight in front of her.

“Really, Channie, I don’t understand how not many people actually know and believe that you’re not single." Sana shook her head. "You two are very cute, and I know you two have been spotted on campus together before.” Sana smiled.

“Honestly? I have no idea. I keep telling people I’m dating someone, but no one believes me!” Chan said, keeping one of Felix’s small hands in his. Felix only laughed beside him.

“I’ve seen some comments on some of your posts that has me in them. They keep asking if I’m your little brother.” Felix said as he intertwined his fingers with Chan’s, laughing. Sana laughed at the revelation while Chan groaned.

“I don’t even check comments on my ports and I only reply if it’s my friends. But maybe I should start replying to everyone who asks if you’re my little brother.” Chan said, but Felix only shook his head.

“No, don’t. Make them work to find out and connect the obvious dots, it’s fun watching them.” Felix said as he used his free hand to squish Chan’s cheeks again. Chan groaned again, and Sana laughed again. “Besides, having a little secrecy is always fun. Makes me feel like I’m on some undercover mission or something.” Felix laughed as Chan used his free hand to gently pry Felix’s hand from his face again.

Sana checked the time on her phone. “Oh, head’s up. 3 minutes until we have to gather.” Sana informed, and Chan nodded as he stood, taking Felix with him through their interlaced hands. Chan let go of Felix’s hand to pick up his and Sana’s empty cups so that he could throw them away, Sana thanking him as he did, coming back only a few seconds later, and Felix wrapped his arm around Chan’s.

“Oh, yeah, Lixie do you have any plans tonight? Minho, Changbin, and I made plans to go get dinner later after the leaders’ wrap-up, do you wanna join us?” Chan asked as they went through the same alley Felix took to get there. Felix hummed in thought.

“Not exactly? I found out that Hyunjin actually lived in the same residence hall and floor as I do, so we just made plans to walk back together and introduce each other to our roommates.” Felix said. “I’d love to join you guys, but do you think Minho hyung and Changbin hyung would mind if I asked Hyunjin and the others to come along too? Maybe it’ll make it easier for them to get upperclassmen for that joint project thing.” Felix asked.

“I don’t see a problem with that, and I don’t think the other two would mind too much.” Chan replied. “Changbin would probably be happy that he won’t be the youngest in the group anymore.” Chan snickered, and Felix laughed.

Just as they were about to pass by the stationery shop Felix had left Hyunjin in, the said boy stepped out of it and started looking around, probably searching for Felix.

“Oh speak of the devil,” Felix mumbled under his breath. “Hyunjin!” Felix called out, and the boy jumped a little and turned his gaze to where the source came from. Hyunjin smiled and ran up to the three, bowing to the two leaders as a greeting, basic common courtesy, really.

“Oh, Channie hyung, Sana noona, this is Hyunjin, my new friend. He’s in dance, too.” Felix introduced, personally, the two leaders to Hyunjin, who only bowed again as Chan and Sana smiled at him.

“We know who he is, Felix. We have all of you kids’ particulars.” Sana joked as they walked towards their meeting place.

“Whatever,” Felix playfully rolled his eyes, still not letting go of Chan’s arm. “Anyway, Hyunjin, do you wanna tag along to dinner with me and Channie hyung later? His friends will be joining him too, and we can try to invite our roommates along.” Felix asked, turning his attention to Hyunjin.

“Oh, uhm, wouldn’t we be intruding?” Hyunjin asked, more directed at Chan, who only shook his head.

“No, it’s fine. Those two would probably be fine with it. It’s just dinner anyway.” Chan reassured. “Besides, it could be a good opportunity for you freshmen to meet some upperclassmen. Sana and I mentioned the joint project tradition, right?” Chan added, and Hyunjin nodded his head slowly.

“Well, if it really isn’t a bother, then I would love to come along.” Hyunjin accepted the offer, and Felix cheered slightly, Chan just smiling at the boy.

Once they arrived at the meeting point, Felix let go of Chan’s arm as he and Hyunjin had to fall in line, and once the two leaders confirmed that everyone was present, they all headed back to campus.

Once back in campus, the freshmen groups gathered in the hall they had started the day in, and were given a talk to by the Director of the School of Arts, which lasted around an hour. After that the leaders took the groups to a tour of the whole campus, only pointing out where each department building was and not bringing them into those buildings, but for the common areas such as the student centre and the cafeterias, they gave them a more in-depth tour. Once they were done with everything, they were all brought back to the hall that they all started the day in. Everyone was given a debrief and was reminded that reporting time for the next day was still the same, and then they were all released. It was a mess of students all making their way out of the hall, and Felix and Hyunjin just followed the flow of students. Once they made it out, though, they walked off to the side and stayed near the door, hoping to catch their roommates just in case they hadn’t already left the hall.

Felix took out his phone and sent a quick message to Jisung, asking him where he was. In his peripherals, he saw Hyunjin taking out his phone too, probably asking his roommate the same question. Felix also sent a text to Chan, asking him where they should wait for him.

“Hyunjin!” Someone suddenly called, catching both Felix and Hyunjin’s attention. In the sea of students, Felix saw Jisung and another boy making their way towards them. Hyunjin waved at the other boy.

“Seungmin!” Hyunjin greeted when they were close enough. “Felix, this is Seungmin, my roommate.” Hyunjin introduced, and Seungmin smiled at Felix. “Seungmin, this is Felix. He’s in my group, and lives in the same hall and floor as us, in room 814.” Hyunjin gestured, and Seungmin’s jaw dropped.

“No way!” Seungmin exclaimed, then turned to Jisung. “This is Jisung,” The boy introduced Jisung to Hyunjin, the two smiling courteously at each other, “He was in my group and in room 814, too.” Seungmin said, and Hyunjin’s face lit up.

“Damn, we really all are a match made in heaven.” Hyunjin laughed, making the other three laugh as well.

“Let’s all head to somewhere quieter and less crowded, it’s really loud here.” Seungmin suggested and the group of four moved away from where they were standing. They only walked for a few minutes before they decided to settle on one of the benches nearby, where there were lesser student milling about.

“Well, this makes everything easier, since we’re all already gathered.” Felix said once they settled down, drawing everyone’s attention. “Do you two wanna join Hyunjin and I for dinner? My friend since high school, who was our orientation leader, invited us to dinner with his friends.” Felix invited the other two.

“You’re friends with an upperclassman?” Jisung asked, “Oh! You mentioned him to me yesterday, right?” Jisung followed up immediately, and Felix nodded.

“Yeah, Chan hyung.” Felix replied.

“Is it really fine? Won’t we just be barging into their friend group?” Seungmin asked, and Felix shook his head.

“Chan hyung said it would be fine, and I know his friends, they’re pretty friendly too.” Felix reassured. “Well, Minho hyung can be a little mean, but don’t mind him he’s mostly just joking.” Felix laughed. Suddenly, his phone dinged in his pocket, and he fished it out, seeing new messages from Chan.

**chris ’3’** **💛**  
sorry pixie we’re wrapping up  
give me 5 more minutes i think we’re done soon  
just wait somewhere nearby, dinner plan’s at 7pm. at the usual diner, near our apartment  
**_[6:45pm]_**

 **felix**  
it’s alright bubby just focus on the wrap-up  
jisung and hyunjin’s roommate are tagging along btw  
we’re just sitting here near the admin building  
**_[6:46pm]_**

“Chan hyung said he’ll be out soon.” Felix relayed to the group, who all hummed in acknowledgement.

“How did you get to know him, anyway?” Seungmin asked, the newest addition to Felix’s list of friends.

“I’ve known him ever since my family moved back here, to Korea, from Australia. We were neighbours and then also went to the high school as him. We’re still really close, and we hung out a lot even when he graduated high school, so that’s why I know his friends too.” Felix explained, and Seungmin nodded. “What major are you in, Seungmin?” Felix asked his own question.

“I’m a vocal performance major.” Seungmin replied, and Felix nodded. “How about you?” Seungmin asked.

“The same as Hyunjin, a dance major.” Felix replied and Seungmin hummed. The group of four soon found a common topic to talk about right after that, waiting for Chan to arrive.

Soon enough, the four freshmen saw the orientation leaders exit the admin building. Once Felix saw Chan’s figure, he stood up and started waving at him, trying to catch his attention. Thankfully, his boyfriend spotted him pretty quickly, and sped up his pace to reach them faster. Once he was close enough, Felix immediately clung onto Chan’s arm.

“Channie hyung, this is Jisung and Seungmin,” Felix gestured to the two respectively, “My roommate and Hyunjin’s roommate, respectively.” Felix introduced, the three bowing to each other in courtesy.

“Nice to meet you, Jisung, Seungmin. I’m Chan.” Chan smiled. “Should we get going? I think by the time we get to where we're eating, my friends would be already there.” Chan gestured, and the other three freshmen nodded. The group then started to walk, Chan and Felix leading.

“Uh, sunbaenim, where _are_ we going to eat?” Seungmin asked, and he saw Chan visibly cringe before he turned around, Felix laughing from beside him.

“Please, I’m begging all of you, don’t call me that. Just Chan hyung is fine.” Chan corrected. “Anyway, we’re going to a diner not far from the campus. It’s 15 minutes away from the entrance by foot.” Chan informed. The other three hummed in acknowledgement and a slightly awkward silence settle between the five of them. However, a few minutes later, Chan was able to strike up a conversation that allowed everyone to feel included, allowing the walk to the diner to be comfortable.

Soon enough, the group arrived at the diner and entered. It was pretty empty, considering it was already dinner time. Out of the maybe 20 tables, only a maximum of 7 were occupied.

“Oh, Channie, hey.” The waitress at the stand greeted once she saw who it was that entered. She then saw Chan and Felix’s linked arms and her eyes widened a little in shock. “Oh my, is he?” She stopped herself, “The one Jihyo and Sana keep talking about?” She asked, a totally different question. Chan smiled widely and nodded. Meanwhile, Jisung, Seungmin, and Hyunjin just watched, confused. Chan and Felix sure were close, if Chan often spoke about the freckled boy enough times to his friends that they knew who he was upon meeting him.

“Hello to you too, Momo.” Chan greeted first. “And yes, this is Felix.” Chan introduced the boy at his arm, who smiled at the woman as he inclined his head in greeting.

“Oh my gosh, he’s so cute!” Momo squealed slightly. “My name’s Momo, one of Chan’s friends.” Momo smiled warmly at the boy. "You're in the Arts department too, right? I'm in dance, so if you're in dance and need someone to team with you, you can ask me." Momo offered, and Felix politely shook his head.

"No, no, it's alright. I'm in dance too, but I was already planning on asking Minho hyung." Felix declined politely. "But, if he says no, I'll definitely ask you." Felix smiled widely.

“Momo, focus,” Chan interjected before Momo could go off on another tangent, laughing. “Did Changbin and Minho come in already?” Chan asked her. Suddenly, a call of Chan’s named came into the air, and the group of five looked over to see two men sitting at a large, round table. Minho and Changbin.

“Evidently, they have.” Momo laughed as she took two menus from where they were kept and led the five students to the table. Everyone took a seat, the three freshmen shuffling onto the seats awkwardly while Chan plopped down easily beside Minho, Felix sitting beside him. Only then did they unlink arms. The group quietly looked through the menu and quickly settled their orders before anyone even tried striking up a conversation.

“So, these are the new sacrifices, huh?” Minho smirked, joking, as he looked at the three newcomers. Chan and Changbin laughed at what he said.

“Minho hyung, don’t scare away my new friends. I’d like to keep them, thank you very much.” Felix scolded jokingly.

“You have us, we’re enough.” Minho fought back.

“You guys are hags, I appreciate actually having friends my age.” Felix teased, and the three upperclassmen looked at him, offended. Now that, that made the other three freshmen relax and actually chuckle.

“Hags? I’m only a year older than you!” Changbin shrieked, making the three other freshmen laugh.

“Oh Felix, how you hurt me so.” Chan said dramatically, putting a hand on the left side of his chest.

“Not you, Channie hyung, you’re the exception.” Felix cooed, softly petting Chan’s head.

“Hey, that’s favouritism! He’s the oldest one here!” Minho called out, and Felix only stuck his tongue out at him. The three freshmen couldn’t help but keep laughing at the interaction going on, almost all the tension disappearing.

“It’s good that you three seem much more relaxed.” Felix mentioned, smiling at his friends.

“It’s hard not to be.” Seungmin said, still chuckling.

“Well, enough of that, introduction time.” Changbin announced. “I’m Seo Changbin, a Music Production sophomore.” Changbin smiled, saluting with two fingers.

“I’m Minho, Dance junior.” Minho introduced himself simply, smiling.

“Well, you guys already know me, but I’m Chan. I’m a junior, studying Music Production.” Chan smiled. The three freshmen then took turns introducing themselves, starting with Seungmin and ending with Hyunjin.

Suddenly, Felix gasped and turned to Seungmin.

“I’m sorry, Seungmin, I don’t know any vocal performance upperclassmen.” Felix said, pouting sadly. In his mind, one of the main points of asking the other three to come along was so that they could make friends with upperclassmen and hopefully made it easier for them to find groupmates for the joint project, but he had forgotten that neither of Chan’s roommates were vocal performance majors.

Seungmin simply smiled, waving his hand. “That’s fine, I know I’ll manage.” Seungmin reassured.

“If you want, I can introduce you to one. I’m friends with a few vocal performance majors.” Chan offered, but Seungmin only shook his head.

“I’ll be fine hyung, really. But if I need help, I’ll be sure to ask you, alright?” Seungmin said, and Chan nodded.

The group of seven then settled into comfortable conversation, even when all of their food arrived. They all thoroughly enjoyed the dinner and each other's company, any tension left very quickly dissipating as the group forged ties. It honestly felt like a group of old friends reconnecting after not seeing each other after some time, rather than a group of two groups of strangers meeting each other for the first time. They took their time eating and chatting, and Chan only realised what time it was because checked his phone just in case the student council said anything in the group chat regarding the next day.

“Oh, hey, it’s already 9pm. You guys should head back to the dorms before you guys get locked out.” Chan brought up. They had all finished eating around half an hour ago, but the staff allowed them to stay, seeing how it wasn’t too busy. Besides, the diner’s owners were pretty familiar with Chan and his friends.

“Oh, yeah, we should.” Seungmin said, standing up, everyone following suit. Chan automatically went to the counter to pay, already having settled at the start of the meal that tonight would be on him. Everyone else exited the diner first, bidding ‘goodbye’ to the staff.

“I’ll send you guys back, don’t want new freshies to get lost in the night.” Chan said once he rejoined the group. Felix immediately linked his arm with Chan again, and Minho and Changbin stared at him teasingly. Chan was a caring guy, and the notion wasn’t too unbelievable for him, but the fact that Felix was in the group just screamed that Chan’s reason wasn’t _just_ to make sure they got back safe.

“Oh, please, hyung there’s no need.” Jisung fought back, but Chan only shook his head.

“It’s fine, really. I really don’t want any of you getting lost.” Chan replied, smiling easily.

“Alrighty then, that’s settled.” Minho said, teasing smile on his lips. “Changbin and I will head back home first, then.” Minho said, already walking towards the direction of their apartment.

“See you guys, be safe.” Changbin bid as he waved his hand, following after Minho. The four freshmen waved ‘goodbye’ at the two.

“Well then, lets get going.” Chan said as he started walking, dragging Felix along. The three freshmen easily followed.

It took them almost half an hour to reach the dorms, since the dorms were situated near the back edge of the campus. Chan had explained that there was a rear entrance much nearer to the dorms and would probably cut their travel time by a nice 10 minutes, but the rear entrance was closed outside of semesters and was closed at 11pm nightly, same time as when the main doors of all the dorms were locked. If they returned to the dorms after 11pm, they could still get in, but they would have to get someone to open the door for them.

Once the group reached their residence hall, the four freshmen all bid Chan farewell and thanked him, both for the meal and sending them back before they went into the dorms. However, right before entering the building, Felix stopped, allowing the three to get ahead of him, and then he turned and speed walked back to Chan. Chan watched him, confused. Felix stopped right in front of Chan, who only tilted his head in confusion. Had his boyfriend forgotten something? Suddenly, his lips were on Chan’s. And as quick as they were put onto Chan’s lips, they were gone again.

“Almost forgot, goodnight kiss.” Felix said, smiling widely, getting a wide smile from Chan, too.

“That was too short.” Chan said simply, before he cupped Felix’s cheeks and pulled the younger male in for a kiss, deeper than what Felix gave him. The lovers savoured the kiss, but separated soon after. Chan just looked into Felix’s eyes, seeing the love and adoration he was conveying being reciprocated. Chan felt so full.

“Goodnight, bubby.” Felix smiled, pecking Chan's lips again.

“Goodnight, my love. I’ll see you tomorrow.” Chan returned before he released Felix. The boy turned to leave, waving at Chan one last time, before he ran into the building, scared that he had kept his friends waiting too long.

Chan just watched the boy, adoration written all over his face. And once he couldn’t see Felix anymore, Chan turned on his heel and walked back home, a slight spring in his step and a huge smile on his face.

He was so in love.

**Author's Note:**

> listen this era was was filled with chanlix i felt like everyday something new popped up, but the most iconic of it all was chan's revelation that he sometimes sleeps and cuddles with felix in the top bunk like bro i truly felt like i was gonna collapse when i heard the because it's so damn s o f t. that one singular moment single handedly completely fuelled me and i just had to write something for chanlix because they're just so cute 
> 
> also this story was supposed to be part of a longer piece where the rest of the 00line slowly find out about chanlix, but it got a little too long so i decided to split it. i already have 90% of the later half of the long piece written, i just need to connect the scenes. so, expect that soon.
> 
> i never proofread any of my work bc i get shy reading my own work sometimes so do excuse all and any mistakes hehe
> 
> feel free to hmu in the comments or twitter [@5ataen](https://twitter.com/5ataen) if u have questions or just simply wanna vibe ahah


End file.
